There has been known an information processing device equipped with a touch panel. Such an information processing device can be locked in order to prevent use by others, and a user can unlock the device via the touch panel.
For example, in a device described in Patent Literature 1, when a line inputted by tracing, on a touch panel, the nine points arranged in matrix displayed on a screen coincides with the line registered in advance, the lock is released.